While You Were Sleeping
by pinnipednorth
Summary: They say that if someone appears in your dream it's because they were thinking of you before falling asleep. (The one where Han and Leia take matters into their own hands.)


They say that if someone appears in your dream it's because they were thinking of you before falling asleep.

* * *

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Han awoke with a groan. His dreams were assuming an explicit nature more and more frequently, which had been making mornings hard – in all senses of the term. Once again he had been close to climax when the blare of the chrono pulled him to consciousness. _Damned thing_. He drew his hands over his eyes.

_It had seemed so real._

The women in his dreams had always been faceless – their features blurred and hair color unrecognizable – but the most recent nameless woman smelled of familiarity that made him burn with desire.

_Her hand started at her knee and crept its way towards her hips. A delicate swipe over her heat and back up towards the other knee. Her free hand cupped her breast over her t-shirt. Fingers slipping under the waistband of her sleep shorts, the heel of her hand rubbed against her clit._

_It wasn't doing it for her._

_Her thoughts drifted to past boyfriends, to celebrity crushes, to – no. She banished the thought from her mind. Her fingers stroked at her wetness. There was a man pulling her hair, whispering obscenely, digging in his nails. He would lower his lips to her skin, would toy with her and tease her and prevent her blissful unraveling and –_

_No._

_Gods, no._

_Her desire flared and her conscience waned. It didn't mean anything, really. She wasn't above admitting Han Solo was attractive._

_Han would grunt in arousal, would delight in her squirms, would fill her walls with a casual thrust. Like he fucked her regularly. Like it was an afterthought. Han Solo would pin her arms above her head. Han Solo would smack her ass. Han Solo would pound his hips into hers._

_Han Solo would be bigger than two of her dainty fingers pressed up inside her. _

_She was so close. A roll of her hips, a thought of Han's cock buried within her, a flick of her hand. Her climax coursed through her mildly. Her hands weren't enough._

_With a huff, she resigned herself to sleep._

The woman from the dream had been so tantalizingly sexy, so unselfconscious. The concept of a woman fucking herself while thinking of him was so hot. He wondered if Leia had ever touched herself – if she had ever thought of a man while pleasuring herself. If she had ever thought of _him _while doing it. His groin throbbed at the image.

His hand squeezed his shaft. A hiss escaped through his clenched teeth. He could picture Leia standing in his cabin, naked save for her lacy red underwear, her arms crossed at her chest to hide her bare breasts.

_He would gently peel her arms away and intertwine their fingers, would kiss away her anxiety, would run his fingers down her exposed back. He would be gentle._

Her inexperience had been part of the appeal, he would admit, but he'd found that recently her smart mouth had left him wanting her more than he had before.

_Leia fell to her knees and brought her face to his crotch. Her bony fingers pressed against the outside of his knees and she stared down the length of his erection. Han reached for her chin to raise her eyes to his. An unspoken assessment of her comfort. Leia nodded with a darling smile and wrapped her hand around him, slowly drawing her hand up and down along the length of his dick._

Han's hand moved across his member in time with Leia's in his fantasy.

_Her hand was wet with his precum, creating a delicious sound and sensation as she stroked him. She had been experimenting with pressure and the use of her fingernails and timing her handiwork. Leia tossed her hair behind her shoulders and sat back on her heels. Her ministrations paused and –_

_Yes._

_Gods, yes._

Han squeezed his cock harder.

_Leia had taken him into her mouth, her eyes fixated on Han's face as it distorted in ecstasy. He clenched his jaw. Her teeth were scraping against his member and her tongue slid against him from below._

"Fuck." He muttered.

_A chortle rumbled from Leia's throat and the vibrations surrounded him. Han managed to open his eyes. Leia's coated lashes fluttered innocently which prompted a growl from his chest. She was struggling to take him deeper into her mouth but she persisted at her pace. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and her body heaved in protest. Her cough was muffled by his occupation and tears stung her eyes, prompting Han to pull away – but Leia made her way back down to his abdomen._

_His arousal peaked and he exploded into her mouth unannounced. Han slipped out from between Leia's lips, drops of his orgasm falling to her chin. He wiped them away with his thumb. Leia's eyes remained focused on his as she swallowed pompously._

Han fought to catch his breath.

_Where the hell would a virgin learn to do that?_

* * *

The cold from the metal wall Han's back was pressed against seeped through his shirt. He'd been waiting in the corridor outside of the command center for damn near an hour and there was still no sign of Leia emerging from the sliding doors any time soon. The mess hall was scheduled to close in the next fifteen minutes and she still hadn't been to grab something to eat. Han suspected she was going to get something last minute and try to work while eating.

The doors slid open with a hiss and Leia fell into the slipstream of people navigating through the narrow hallway. Han strode after her.

"Mornin', sweetheart!" He had no way of confirming it as he was behind her, but if he knew her even a bit he knew she had just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Captain Solo."

Han tried to stop the satisfaction from trickling into his voice. "Ah come on, this again? What's with the formalities, your worshipfulness?" He had tried. He really tried. He just wasn't successful.

"I had trouble falling asleep last night."

"So what'd ya do?"

They rounded the corner into the mess hall and he followed her into the nonexistent line. She attempted to make herself look busy but the few options remaining in front of her didn't play to her advantage. Han nudged her shoulder with his elbow.

"Really, what'd ya do?"

Leia turned to face him with an air of indignance. "I looked over strategy reports." She said, but the uneasiness in her voice betrayed her.

Han leaned closer to examine her features. Her large eyes shifted rapidly as she focused on his. Her quick glance down to his lips did not go unnoticed. The perfume from his dream had made a reappearance and his eyebrows raised ever so slightly in realization. She jumped back.

"What?" Leia demanded.

"Somehow, darlin', I don't believe ya."

"Well, I did. Really."

Han leaned closer to her again, his fingers reaching out to run up her bicep. She swallowed hard.

"_Captain_."

The hand on her arm gently nudged her to the side. He grinned and grabbed a yellow fruit from the station behind her and examined it, shifting it around in his hand to look at all sides as if checking its quality. He gave the phallic object a toss into the air before placing it in her hand.

"'S not quite as big but it'll work. Let me know if you ever want the real thing." He winked and turned on his foot to exit the mess hall.

The fruit soared past his shoulder and fell to the ground with a _thunk. _

* * *

A/N: (Do they have bananas in space?) I wanted to write something kind of contrasting their perceptions of each other - Leia perceiving Han as experienced, Han viewing Leia as innocent, almost.

x PN


End file.
